Dream State 10 - Telepathy Or Is It?
by Janeen Hayes
Summary: This story is about Vincent and his Beast and Catherine's accepting both of them as one soul. Its raw, its graphic but at the end of the day it is all about their EPIC love and unconditional acceptance.


Dream State 10 - Telepathy, Or Is It?  
**WARNING - EXPLICIT CONTENT THIS STORY IS SUITABLE FOR ADULTS ONLY**  
**THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN BY JANEEN HAYES (NEE: JAY COLE)**

Catherine was lying on the couch where she had been uselessly trying to drift off to sleep while waiting for Vincent to return home from visiting with JT. She was too restless and trying to drift off made more sense than pacing the floor relentlessly. Looking at her watch again for the 3rd time in as many minutes, impatience emanated off Catherine in waves even though it had only been 15 minutes since Vincent had called to say he'd just left JT's. "It's ok Catherine, you can do this." She muttered more to herself than the empty room as she rolled off the couch and headed to the bathroom. "A shower, Catherine, just take a shower. That will fill in time."

Catherine and Vincent could communicate telepathically.

This ability was discovered in the research of their past lives. It had taken a few weeks practice to work out how the whole telepathy thing worked between them, but with patience and time they both learned to open and close their minds with each other and to communicate with one another any moment of any day. Every now and then one of them would forget to shield their mind and a secret desire would be inadvertently shared, but in times like now, when Catherine was restless without him, this new ability worked to her advantage as she called out to Vincent, her mind sending him the image of her in the shower.

It wasn't long before Vincent was replying to Catherine's call with several images of his own. He was in beast mode, trying to get home to Catherine as quickly as he could. Catherine rarely saw into his mind when he was in this state, he usually shut her out and she never understood why. If what she had just had a glimpse of was the reason why, she knew why now. Vincent's beast now recognised Catherine as his soul, as the other half of him, the part that calmed him, that helped him keep his sanity in the hairiest of situations, it meant that his Beast too, had thoughts of being intimate with Catherine.

Vincent's beast didn't want romance and candle lit rooms, essence of lavender and vanilla scented bath water or ripe plump strawberries dipped in rich velvet chocolate with champagne. His beast wanted sex. Raw unadulterated, with him in control, dominant sex; he wanted Catherine compliant to his every sexual demand. He wanted to tie her up with handcuffs from wrist to ankle, he wanted her comfortable, but stretched wide for him, her back arched and offering her sex to him. He wanted his mouth feasting on her sex, nipping and biting her inner lips leaving them red, swollen and super sensitive to his touch. He wanted to chew at her clit and plunge his fingers inside her; with his long fingers and in her contorted position he hit her spot every time he pumped his fingers into her. He wanted his thrusting fingers and his lathing tongue on her clit working in tandem and causing Catherine to writhe around and lift herself off the bed straining toward his ravenous mouth and probing fingers, trying to push his fingers deeper and have his mouth ravage her with more pressure, his saliva mixing with her nectar and he wanted the sounds of him drinking her, sucking at her, mixed with his growls and her groans. That's what his beast wanted.

His beast wanted Catherine on her hands and knees in front of him, her ass in the air. He wanted to hold her in place, his hands at her hips pulling toward him as he thrust in and out of her heated tunnel, his body slamming into her, the sound of their bodies smacking together, music to his beast's ears. He wanted his hands spanning her ass from hip to butt, his thumbs playing at the rim of her rear entrance, the other secret place of Catherine's. Then he wanted to flip her over, handcuff her hands and legs to her four poster bed and shove his cock into her over and over again as he bit down on her nipples, lathing them with his beast roughened tongue and biting the side of her tender breast, branding her with his powerful teeth, branding her as his for the rest of her life.

Realising he was accidently sending Catherine glimpses of these images from the other side of him, rocked Vincent and for a moment he stopped in his tracks almost too ashamed to keep heading home to face the look of horror he believed Catherine would be feeling toward him and his Beast's wants. But those were his "beast's wants", not his. At least Vincent knew that but even in that state, his beast didn't want to hurt her; he just wanted to dominate her, make sure Catherine couldn't say no to him. Without Catherine in his life, by his side, he was angry, thoughtless, careless and soulless. Catherine was his humanity and saved his soul whenever he was beasting out.

Though Vincent was still ashamed at the thoughts he knew he hadn't shielded from Catherine quite quickly enough, he kept going anyway because he couldn't bear being without her. With only a few more rooftops to cross, he gently touched her mind. Not wanting to scare her more than he probably already had, Vincent sent her images of them making love in the shower, images of him worshiping her body, of him doing anything she wanted, for as long as she wanted to make up for the images he had inadvertently sent to her, of her with his beast. Instead of the instant shutdown he was expecting from her in fear, Vincent was met with Catherine's reaction to his accidental slip of his beasting out and having his way with her appear in her mind via his beast.

To Catherine it wasn't the faultless images of her and Vincent making love that stirred her desires or even what left Catherine feeling week at the knees, breathless and gasping for breath; it was the veiled images of Vincent's as Beast and what he and Catherine were doing that had her dripping wet from more than just the shower water cascading over her body. The images Vincent had shared before he closed off from her were so crystal clear, her breath caught, her knees went so weak that one hand went to the shower wall to hold herself upright, but the other went straight to the centre of her nerve endings, and she began fingering her clit in response to Vincent's images.

Vincent was the most generous, thoughtful and thorough lover she'd ever had, the images of lovers before him had become faceless and meaningless to her. Things were always different with Vincent. He spiced it up or toned it down, took his time with her or took his own selfish pleasure in her body. Depending on how he chose to play, her body would determine Catherine's pleasure and she never knew which pleasure it would be.

Catherine knew Vincent held back sometimes as they made love. His beast would always be close to surfacing in the heat of the moment, at times Vincent's eyes glowing yellow and his veins almost popping from the tight control he kept on himself were proof enough he was close to losing control. But the times when Vincent wasn't so gentle with her, times when thinking she was asleep, he would delve his fingers into her warmth, massaging her bud until she was wet with feminine nectar, he would thrust himself inside with more force than normal, feigning a dream but Catherine knew Vincent wanted Beast to come and play a little rough sometimes, but that he was scared of hurting her.

He never wanted to hurt her like "that" again. But now Vincent's beast knew who Catherine was he knew, no matter what, he would never hurt her even if his beast didn't want to make love and just wanted raw, unadulterated, dominating, hard, body slamming sex. Every now and then, letting control go, letting herself surrender to Vincent, _mind and body,_ tempted Catherine. After all, she trusted him and she knew both he and his Beast loved her and knew who she was all the time now.

Catherine sent an image to Vincent, letting herself go, letting him know, that he could have this with her, that he didn't have to hold back, that Beast could just "fuck" her without feeling like he had done the wrong thing by the woman he loved more than life itself as he came back to being Vincent. That they didn't always have to make love, that leaving her unfulfilled actually left her sleek with nectar and ready for him to finish her off whenever he wanted, the anticipation an aphrodisiac in itself. If she could give him this, they would know everything there was to know about each other from the angelic to the demonic and back again. She closed her eyes and sent Vincent her gift, promising him that she was ready for Beast to do the taking. If he wanted it!

Just as Catherine reached for the shampoo for her hair, she was stopped by the sound of Vincent entering the bathroom and shedding his clothes. Moments later he stepped into the tub gloriously naked, his shaft visibly throbbing in front of her. With yellow eyes glowing, Vincent as Beast held out his muscle sculptured arms and hands to her, waiting for Catherine to take the next step, Beast waiting, holding his breath, hoping for acceptance.

Catherine held her eyes on Vincent's chest and just watched him breathe for a moment. Vincent remained stoic, waiting for Catherine's acceptance or rejection, he wasn't sure which he would receive. He wouldn't love her any less if she rejected the beast in front of her but he kept Beast in check, unthreatening and nonviolent but he was, Beast. Vincent couldn't see himself and Beast as one person, not like Catherine and JT, even Tess often told him the two were the same. He would always deny it though, they weren't the same person. Vincent would have sworn the Beast and he were two different egos that lived within his body, until Catherine placed her hands into his outstretched ones before raising her eyes to his.

As he pulled her into the circle of his arms and lifted her off her feet, Catherine's eyes were now level to the yellow ones glowing back at her. She said in full voice and unwavering, "I love you Vincent, I love all of you, my body is both yours and your beasts' so with all that I am, I offer you my mind, I offer you my soul and I offer you my body. The man standing in front of me now is you Vincent. This man, this yellow eyed Adonis is you. You are Vincent, my other half, my life."

He bent his head slightly and kissed her, taking possession of her mouth in a brutal yet sensual kiss. His teeth were different as the beast and so was his mouth, his lips not quite so yielding, but demanding that hers were. As Beast thrust his tongue into Catherine's mouth his hands moved to grasp her hair in his hands. He pulled her hair causing Catherine's mouth to separate from his, then tugged a little harder and her head tilted back further offering him her throat. With his hands in her hair Beast continued to guide Catherine to her knees until she was eye level with his heavy, thick and unyielding throbbing cock.

"Open your mouth!" It was a demand but Catherine was happy to comply. She opened her mouth wide and waited. Beast stood there for a moment, slightly bent forward and looked at her, his Catherine, on her knees hungry for his cock to thrust inside her hot and waiting mouth.

The Beast, with fists full of Catherine's hair, controlling her head, shoved his cock into her waiting mouth and began to fuck it as she knelt at his feet. Looking down at her, the smile on his face was a stark contrast to the look of fire in his eyes. Her mouth was hot and moist, her tongue rasping against the length of him as he continued to thrust. He started a slow thrust and withdrawal rhythm that enabled Catherine to suck the mushroom tip of his massive cock as her tongue wound its way around its rim for a few minutes. She sucked at him every time he withdrew but Vincent's thrusts became more urgent and he withdrew from her mouth less.

Beast pulled at Catherine's hair again causing her to open her throat to him completely as he pumped at her mouth until he almost exploded into her. Before losing control and diving into orgasm he held her head against his body, filling her sopping mouth with the full length of his massive cock, her bottom lip making contact with his heavy sac that had been slapping against her chin with each pump into her mouth. He was as deep as he could get and felt the sensitive head of his cock at the back of her throat. He held her there as she gagged, her throat constricting around his long shaft, the contraction sending him into orgasm. With every constriction of Catherine's throat, the beast drained his seed. Catherine swallowed every drop he offered in his release, her throat clenching down in a vice like grip with every swallow until Beast pulled out of her wanton mouth, only to bury himself in it again after she had taken a gasp of breath as he let the waves of bliss wash over his body.

Beast pulled out of Catherine's mouth but his shaft was still raging for more even though he had just emptied himself into her. Still using his fists of her hair to control her, Beast pulled to raise Catherine from her knees and turn her away from him, bending her over in front of him, gifting him with the sight of her beautiful ass, her secret place. He told her to hold onto the bath.

Catherine let him manoeuvre her body exactly where he wanted her to go, exactly into the position of what the images were that he had sent to her save for the handcuffs. She set herself before him ready for his invasion, expecting the vision from earlier to become reality, knowing his shaft was still totally engorged, his recent release forgotten as he sought the next. As Beast settled himself between her legs, instead of invading her feminine sheath with his cock as Catherine was expecting, he stepped back.

Beast paused for a moment, and gazed at Catherine's ass in her precarious position. Her scent and glistening sex, the sight, her smell mixed with his, held him mesmerised. He didn't want to fuck her; he wanted to taste her, taste their essences mixed together. Beast wanted to suffocate on her as she almost did on him. So instead of filling her with his cock, he bent until his mouth was at the right level to eat at her sex. Thrusting his tongue, lathing at her sex had Beast satisfied for minutes but he soon needed more. He stood up, and with the water running over his back, Beast took hold of his cock, lined its head with the opening of Catherine's heated and creamed entrance, placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him, plunging his cock inside her.

For long moments, Beast and Catherine were rocking back and forth in the age old rhythm of lovers, Catherine bending forward with her hands against the bath and rocking back against Beast. But Beast wanted more. The sound of his cock being released from her heated sheath echoed in the room as Beast snaked his arms around Catherine and lifted them both from the shower. He blurred out of the bathroom into the bedroom and placed her on all fours in front of him on the bed. Beast was on her again fucking her from behind, once again pulling her hips against his as he thrust into her. Beast's grunts were echoed by Catherine, the sounds and feel of raw sex taking Beast to a heaven that only he understood. Beast wasn't hurting her, he wasn't gentle, but he wasn't hurting her.

Beast continued to pump into Catherine, momentarily caring less about Catherine's satisfaction than his own as he fucked her like the beast he was, with abandon that he was free to be himself until the waves of release finally gave way. Beast reached out and took fists full of Catherine's hair but only to pull her back toward him so the sweat filmed satin skin of Catherine's back was flush against his chest. He released her hair to hold her against him, a hand on each of her breasts, kneading her nipples between his fingers, sending Catherine over the edge into her own intense orgasm. Beast rode the waves of sensation until his release had ebbed until Beast was once again calm, leaving Vincent in his place. Vincent, humbled by the place he and Catherine had just been could no longer stay upright and collapsed, falling to his side, taking Catherine, his love, his mate for life, with him onto the bed where held her safely within the circle of his arms.

"You liked that didn't you?" Catherine asked, her voice not quite working, still raw from Vincent's shaft thrusting against the back of her throat.

"Mmmm. Did I hurt you? Are you ok?

"No." Catherine replied, her voice catching on the N and only sounding like she was saying "o." "You didn't hurt me and I am more than fine."

After lying together entwined for a while, Catherine crawled out from Vincent's embrace, Vincent reluctantly letting her go. Opening the draw beside her bed, Catherine donned clean pyjamas before she turned to look at Vincent who himself, had moved from the bed and was now dressed in pyjama pants and was just pulling a t-shirt down over his chest.

"You don't ever have to be scared of Beast. You know that don't you?" Though Catherine's voice was still raspy it was getting better.

Vincent raised his eyes to hers looking pained as he said, "But I hurt you… I can hear it in your voice. I pushed you too far. I'm sorry. And I know I said that I didn't ever want to hurt you again….."

"Vincent…. Vincent, look at me." Catherine moved toward him and placed her hands on his chest and turned him so that his back was toward the bed. Suddenly Vincent was on his back, staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell had just happened. Only seconds before he was standing with Catherine in front of him as she placed her hands on his chest. Lifting himself onto his elbows he looked at her and saw a smile across her face that was so bright it almost blinded him. "Vincent…. Honey," sweetness laced with a simmering anger in her tone, "if you think for one minute that Beast put me into a position that I couldn't get out of, you forget, if you aren't expecting it, Beast or Vincent, I can knock you on your ass quicker than you can react. Vincent, you or Beast _never_ hurt me nor can you push me to a place that I don't want to go. Don't you ever, for one minute think you can take away what just happened between us. Vincent, Beast needs this every now and then, and so do I. So, just remember that and don't start getting all apologetic and make what just happened be wrong. Because it wasn't!" Catherine then turned on her heels and stalked out of the bedroom.

Vincent stared at Catherine's retreating back not sure whether to laugh or cry. Beast was the other part of him that he couldn't deny all the time, and Catherine, she matched him toe to toe, heart to heart and soul to soul, but there were two of him and only one of her. Feelings of self-doubt started to flutter back but Catherine was in his mind quicker than he could blink and yelled at him _"Vincent no, don't you dare go there either_!" He slammed out of her mind.

With a jolt, almost as if she actually heard Vincent slamming a door, Catherine opened her eyes and looked at her watch unaware she had fallen asleep. It had only been 20 minutes since she had last looked at it and that meant Vincent wouldn't be far away. Now that he was actually allowed out into the world, he often took his time walking back from JT's. But she knew he wouldn't be too much longer.

Lying there, she wondered if she should share her dream with Vincent. "Telepathy," she scoffed. Where on earth had that come from? Smiling to herself Catherine rose from the couch and quickly stepped into the shower, washed, shampooed her hair and cleaned her teeth before slipping into her most recent Victoria' Secret purchase, a see through shimmering silver slip of a nightgown. Catherine walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water only to be greeted with Vincent walking through the front door.

Vincent stood frozen in the doorway until he realised that if anyone walked past the apartment they would see exactly what he was seeing. Catherine looked like an angel coming to greet him at the gates of heaven as the light shining from the bedroom illuminated her from behind. Even with the sheer silver slip of material covering her body, he could see the contours of her sublime body outlined as she walked toward him. Vincent quickly shut the door, speechless at the vision in front of him.

He shed his jacket as he watched Catherine smile at seeing him in the doorway and as she continued into the kitchen, Vincent couldn't take his eyes from her. He watched as her nipples puckered under his gaze, when Catherine realised that her new purchase was having the exact effect on him that she wanted. Anticipation pooled in her gut, her sheath moistened in readiness, releasing her scent into the air as she walked past him and bent down to take a glass from the cupboard. Vincent could see the crease of her ass and saw that she wasn't wearing underwear. "Oh god, you're killing me here," he thought to himself. If she bent over just a little bit more he would see his heaven but instead, she stood, turned to the sink, turned on the water and filled her glass. Once her glass was full, she turned off the water and raised the glass to her lips. Taking a sip, she "accidently" angled the glass too far spilling some of the water from the glass, down the front of her.

Vincent watched as the water turned the fabric of her nightgown into something akin to cling wrap as it stuck to her body, clinging to her like skin, more see through if that were possible, than before. Vincent's mouth went dry and his cock swelled to almost painful so that he had to physically adjust himself into a more comfortable position whilst still dressed in jeans…. Still dressed, in jeans, what was he thinking…. As Catherine looked at Vincent with a come hither look she turned away from him and headed toward the bedroom.

In a blur and a shower of clothes, Vincent was suddenly standing in front of her, naked as the day he was born, his heavy erection standing proud as his hands moved to cradle her face, the pads of his thumbs light against her cheeks as they moved back and forth almost hypnotising her. Vincent was memorising every part of her face, holding her in his hands as he reset his ever changing memories. Every curve, every hollow, every dip and every swell of Catherine's body was etched into his soul and sometimes when they were apart he would reflect on Catherine's beauty which was natural and true. Nothing was fake or plastic about her, she was as tough as any man and could kick serious butt, but in his hands, at the other end of this lips, when he was buried deep within her hot, wet sheath, she was soft and pliable… she was all woman, she was _his_ woman.

Vincent carried Catherine into the bedroom, and taking the glass from her to place it on the nightstand, before returning to circle Catherine in his arms again. The first thing he did as he moved to kiss her and their lips had only just touched, was to breathe her in, deep into his lungs, where he could hold her forever before sealing their lips together in a soul shattering kiss. Minutes later, lifting his head from hers he looked into her eyes.

Vincent's hands moved from Catherine's face to her shoulders, travelling along the silken skin on her arms to her hands, before entwining his fingers with hers. His gaze searching her, watching her until Catherine looked up and into his eyes. Vincent's heart slammed into his chest as his belly knotted at the intensity of the love he felt for her. It wasn't just that she was soft when he was hard, it wasn't just because she was soul and he was soulless, it was how she made him feel like he did possess those human traits when Catherine was in his arms. Vincent knew his beast wasn't gentle, that his beast didn't have a heart and that his beast never really subsided, but was always simmering, just under the surface ready to come out fists swinging at a moment's notice. But when he was with Catherine, Vincent's heart was at peace, as it slowed to beat in time with hers, regulating itself to the rhythm of Catherine's life.

Catherine almost melted at the intensity of his gaze. As she looked back at him she thought he was searching her face for something. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at you," Vincent responded, as he leaned in to take possession of her mouth. Vincent kissed Catherine like a man starved, like she had become a craving he couldn't resist and he was desperate to have her, to drink her into him. Their tongues danced; long, open mouthed kisses and she was drowning, his hands at the back of her neck her only lifeline, her only hold on to a steadfast reality she could cling too when he kissed her like this. His kiss demanded her total submission to his domination, of her mind, of her body, of her soul and of her senses. All Catherine could do was hold on, hoping he was drowning in her as much as she was in him.

Her arms felt like they were lifting of their own volition, Vincent's hold on her so tender she could barely feel him. Although his kiss demanded her compliance, his touch belied his dominance. Always careful, he lifted her arms above her head as he moved her with his body until she was flush against a bedroom wall. He held her hands above her head with one hand, her hands both fitting into his larger one like a diamond fit into its velvet pouch. He was holding her there, keeping her safe from anything outside of his radiating warmth, but not forcing her to comply.

After Beast visiting not so long ago and although he could stay buried inside her all day and all night, Vincent thought that she would be too sensitive for him to go there again so instead, he concentrated on kissing her, finding all the little places that his kisses evoked a reaction, be it a moan or a giggle. He moved down the length of her body and positioned himself between her legs. Catherine moaned

"Are you too sore? I want to love you. I crave your scent filling my lungs and the taste of you on my tongue, but I promise," he said with a gleam in his beautiful hazel eyes "I will be gentle with you." Vincent kissed her mound before taking her folds into his mouth, licking and kissing her, ensuring he kept her wet, and well lubricated so she wouldn't feel anything but her building orgasm. Catherine was lost in the pleasure Vincent was giving her and knew reaching this orgasm was going to be intense. She relaxed against the wall and spread her legs wider giving Vincent easier access to that which he craved. Catherine had learned that Vincent could give her different orgasms. Sometimes it would be warmth spreading from her bud to her womb and fade as the heat moved through her body. The orgasm she reached when he was buried deep within her was intense, the heat and tingling starting at her core, but her whole body would be engulfed in a heated flush and awash with sensation.

But this one, building deep within her, would be so intense Vincent would be drinking her juices and nuzzling her bud with his nose for what would seem like several minutes of a blissful, intense and mind altering orgasm that would rack her body and cause her to shudder involuntarily until the tingling and heat subsided and she floated from the heavens back into his arms. Or, he would move up her body replacing his tongue with his throbbing shaft moments after the orgasm would first take its hold on her body and his mouth would cover hers, breathing for her as she would no doubt forget to do it on her own, as he rode the wave of ecstasy along with her.

It would feel like her soul was floating above her head for minutes before coming back to reside within her body. She wouldn't be able to speak or move and she would no doubt surrender to him, completely trusting him to carry her to bed and take off whatever pieces of clothing were left on her tiny frame. He could climb into bed with her, his thick heavy and throbbing shaft, nudging her sensitive entrance from behind her as he spooned her body to his. And she knew she would wake up sometime during the night, with Vincent's fingers buried inside her, readying her tight velvet sheath for the inevitable invasion of his rock hard cock that would soon after be slamming into her with restrained force, his muscles rippling, his veins popping, almost begging her to drink from them.

As Catherine rested her head against the wall, knowing where this was heading, she wanted to give pleasure to Vincent as intensely as he was going to give it to her. As sore as she was, she knew the slight discomfort would become secondary once he readied her for his invasion. She lifted her leg over his shoulder opened herself to his worship. The pleasure was so intense, her orgasm beginning to snake through her veins, until Vincent moved from her, pulling her with him until he sat on the bed, legs over the side with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

Lifting Catherine to straddle his lap, he lowered her onto his waiting erection, unerringly finding the entrance to her heat and buried himself to the hilt inside her. Catherine placed her feet on the bed on either side of him, and her hands around his neck, then raised herself up enough until she felt his erection almost leave her before falling into his lap again. Vincent's gaze was settled, watching where they were joined. "Catherine look at us, look down, watch me disappear inside you and reappear when you raise yourself up again. Watching and feeling you stretch as you surround me, it's warm and inviting, like silk and fire, wet and welcoming. I don't ever want to be anywhere but right here."

Lifting her again, Vincent stood up holding Catherine against him, only long enough to peel the nightgown from her body before lowering Catherine to the bed, pulling her onto it completely so that her head lay on the cloud soft pillows. He climbed in next to her and pulled her into his embrace. His muscled chest pressed against her pliant back, his thick, unreleased erection nudging her from behind and finding its way into her warmth and settling there knowing there was no place like home and no other place in the world that he would rather fall asleep, skin on skin and buried deep within Catherine's warmth.

Catherine woke, the sunlight streaming through her eyes and turned to see the man she had come to love more than life itself. The man she was willing to ruin her career for because she believed in him so much. She lay there watching Vincent, the worry lines on his forehead smooth at last. Vincent's breathing was regular as he slept the night through now that he could actually sleep and not just nap. They had been in bed for almost two days now, sleeping, leisurely making love, uninterrupted and Catherine relished every minute equally as much as Vincent. But feeling his palms warm against her breasts as he held her to him, Catherine couldn't wait for him to wake up to tell him about her delicious dream that she was heart set on having become a reality for both of them.

**The End**

© Janeen Hayes 2014 (NEE: Jay Cole)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, its characters or images. They belong to the CW Network. This is a work of fan fiction.

Janeen's Fanfiction is available to read at:

Facebook:

pages/BATB-Inspired-Poetry-By-Nature-and-Fan-Fiction/181767428647845?fref=ts (Janeen's fanfiction and poetry.)

:

u/4882672/

Twitter:

/Jarneen (links to fanfic in my Twitter Favorites)

Facebook:

BATBPassion(Shared FB Fanfic page for Janeen Hayes & Karin Witnish)


End file.
